(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shower bath tap, and more particularly, to one that is directly fixed into the wall, having an adaptabled water amount and temperature regulating mechanism and allowing adjustment of its depression.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The fixed type of shower bath tap generally available in the market delivers water in a one-way, static pattern like a hand-held shower does. However, unlike the hand-held shower, the tap for the fixed type of shower bath prevents the user from bathing his or her body at any angle. Even though the angle of the water delivered can be adjusted in the case of the fixed type of the shower bath tap, it continues to deliver the water statically at the adjusted angle. Consequently, one has to always move his or her body in the direction of the water delivered to allow the entire body to enjoy the shower bath.